1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for containing a detergent, a food or the like, a method of manufacturing the package, and a package manufacturing system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known package for containing a detergent or the like is formed by superposing a pair of films and uniting together the corresponding peripheries of the pair of films by heat-sealing.
Tearing incisions are formed in the outer surfaces of the films. The films are torn along the tearing incisions to form an opening in the package, and the contents of the package is discharged through the opening.
As mentioned above, the package is formed by uniting together the pair of sheets by heat-sealing and tearing incisions are formed in the outer surfaces of the pair of films. If the tearing incisions are not formed in the pair of sheets so as to coincide accurately with each other, it is difficult to tear the films neatly to form a regular opening.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package formed by uniting together a pair of films and provided with tearing incisions formed in the outer surfaces of the pair of films so as to coincide accurately with each other, a method of manufacturing such a package, and a package manufacturing system for carrying out the method.